


Hey! McCree!

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: Justice ain't gonna dispense itself.But I will.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 　　McCree加入Overwatch，一些R76，一些Gency，一些McCree單戀。
> 
> 　　2017年作品，已被暴雪打臉。

　　他自冰冷堅硬的床上醒來，身軀像是瀕臨淘汰的故障智械般僵硬，上方的白色燈光照得人心生煩躁，他舉起手試圖遮住使人無法好好睡覺的元凶，過大的動作卻喚醒了沉眠中的疼痛，如雪茄上的煙一般裊裊而上。  
　　渾身的不適點燃煙癮，但這隔離室顯然不會是有菸的地方，他看了看包紮完好的傷口，煩躁地坐起身。  
　　不到一週前，他還在美國西部的六十六號公路，跟著亡鎖幫的成員一道為非作歹－－是的，他知道自己在幹什麼，勒索、搶劫與大肆破壞，或者其它更為黑暗的勾當。一次又一次，他看著那些臉孔，驚愕與恐懼的表情是最後的哀號，像是智械演員在導演喊「CUT」的同時無預警地斷了電。但鮮紅的血液流入乾裂的砂土，不停地提醒他這些原本都是活生生的人，他們不是導演而是死神，剪斷了各種鮮活的人生。於是他偶爾也會對此感到煩躁，但不隨著這些霸佔這塊地區的惡霸一起，他還能幹什麼呢？  
　　於是他跟著那些亡命之徒一起，大聲地笑著那些弱者，向他們搖尾乞憐的可憐傢伙，並壓下自己腦海深處若有似無的聲音－－這就是你嚮往的正義嗎？過去一直嚮往的、奔馳於黃沙中的瀟灑與恣意妄為？  
　　正義不會自己伸張，而他也沒有那個能力實現這個奢侈的妄想－－小時候看著父母死於槍下的他沒有，現在跟著亡鎖幫同流合汙的自己也沒有。  
　　但那群自稱是Overwatch的人出現了，這個時代的英雄，各種最頂尖的菁英，活在鏡頭與螢幕中的閃亮角色。但那是跟他無關的，他們在世界各地維護正義與和平，他在這小小的地方活著，也就只是活著。  
　　當他倒在地上感受著身體各處傳來的劇痛，思緒裡除了閃過報應終至，其餘的，大抵也就是一句不甘心。但不甘心又如何？反正在英雄片裡，惡徒必須死去，他們流下的鮮血就是嶄新的墨水，為英雄們偉大的記事再增添光輝的一頁。  
　　輕微的腳步聲由遠而近，他艱困的望向聲音來處－－這是他現在唯一能做的動作了，視線中一片血紅，似乎只有一條通往地獄的路。  
　　「……有點意思。」  
　　在視線越來越模糊的時候，有個低沉的嗓音說了句話。  
　　讓他想起白木屋外佈滿星辰的夜－－最後的思緒斷在這裡，他感受到自己離開了地面，拉扯到傷口讓他又抽了口氣，接著便徹底沒了意識。

　　「……你又亂撿，說過很多次了，這裡不是流浪動物收容中心！」  
　　朦朧中他聽見不遠處有爭論的聲音，他想睜眼看看狀況，但意識一回歸，劇痛席捲而來，讓他不禁低低的呻吟一聲。  
　　站在不遠處的兩人耳朵何其靈敏，馬上就發現黑牢中的動靜，他的眼睛仍未適應黑暗，模糊中只看見兩個高大得身影來到牢房外面。  
　　「Jesse McCree？」  
　　一個優雅磁性的嗓音喚了他的名－－是那個星夜般的聲音，儘管只有幾個音節，但他仍是認出聲音的主人是那個把他帶走的男人。他有氣無力地哼了一聲，疼痛讓思緒無法組織語言，但McCree可以感覺到傷口已經被處理過，乾燥整潔且包紮完善，但痛覺如針，連綿不斷地戳刺著腦。  
　　都不讓我死了給我上個止痛是會怎麼樣嗎？  
　　「這點痛應該還能忍吧？我們可不收垃圾。」  
　　「Oh Gabe我都不知道你會講笑話。」另一個同樣好聽的男聲語帶挖苦，不同的是聲音裡帶著陽光，像是螢幕中翻滾的麥浪。  
　　Gabe？  
　　「Shut up, Jack，我在說正事。」  
　　「Okay, okay，反正我要說的都說完了，」逐漸適應漆黑的視力讓他看見另一個穿著長風衣男人背對著他揮了揮手，「再不回去Ana會殺了我……先走了bye。」  
　　「如果你按時把公文處理完我想她就不會抓狂。」  
　　「Oh shit，我討厭公文……」  
　　McCree在男人轉頭的瞬間似乎看見嘴角的一絲笑意，但他實在沒有多餘的力氣思考了。  
　　「你們要怎麼處置我？」都大費周章帶回來了還幫他治療，總不會直接殺掉吧？  
　　「我叫Gabriel。」自稱大天使的男人沒有回答他的問題，隨手點開牆上的開關，McCree很意外地發現這個地方竟然像是中古歐洲的地牢，微弱的光線源自於火把，在男人臉上打出跳動的陰影：「你想活著嗎？」  
　　中世紀的地牢與黑衣的男子讓他有瞬間的錯覺，彷彿自己不是活在二十一世紀，而是在中古歐洲，迷信、黑暗與惡魔的時代。  
　　「代價呢？」  
　　他從來就不相信童話，那些繪本、床邊故事和屬於兒童的天真，早就隨著溫馨的漆白木屋燒毀在十年前的冬夜。  
　　沒有猶豫的回話，McCree看見男人線條冷硬的臉龐勾起一抹笑，多年的亡命生涯讓他的內心瘋狂的響起警訊──很危險、非常危險。McCree想著這個男人的名字大概取錯了，怎麼會是大天使呢？Lucifer還差不多。  
　　「加入Blackwatch。」

 

　　於是McCree被用力從一個深淵拖出來，然後默默隱入另一個陰影－－或許一開始也沒那麼心甘情願，十七歲的少年還有著與世界叫囂的力量，情緒總是在臉上，傑傲不馴地展現出對這個惡意滿盈世界的不滿。  
　　對此他的老師，那個以大天使為名、把他領進門之後就再也沒理他的男人沒有什麼反應，似乎這些不滿對於他來說一點關係都沒有－－正確來說，Gabriel Reyes在把他帶進基地之後人就不見了，大概又是去哪邊執行正義吧。  
　　負責帶他的是屬於Overwatch的副指揮官Ana Amari，他在牢裡聽過這個名字，似乎是一個會因為指揮官不改公文而發火的人，但在接下來的課程中，McCree隨即修正了對於這個女性狙擊手的看法。  
　　精準的槍法如同她的個性，俐落、果斷，眼下的刺青跟微黑的膚色混合出一種屬於埃及的神祕。  
　　我好像看見了女神－－McCree在教官注視著自己時想著，但接著一個才到他膝蓋的小女孩撲進教官的懷裡喊著媽媽，進而結束了McCree不到一個午後的初戀。  
　　這件事McCree本來決定永遠都不會說，但在某次酒醉之後，看見身旁的便條紙上充滿少女氣息的粉紅骷髏和一行：「我會幫你保守秘密的💓」之後，他突然就不太肯定了。  
　　但這是很久之後的事情。

　　現在的McCree仍只是一個十七歲的缺愛少年，看過世界黑暗的一面。  
　　正義，McCree望著房間裡的Blackwatch標誌，所以他也可以成為伸張正義之人？在他惡事做盡之後？他想起兒時喜愛的牛仔電影，裡面的英雄總是那樣灑脫帥氣。正午烈日下的小鎮黃沙飛揚，其中兩個人影相望，塵埃落定後站著的人就是正義。  
　　哈哈，正義，他們都說這裡就是世界所代表的正義。  
　　從他進入基地開始，人們對於英雄們的崇拜隨處可見，智械危機帶來的恐懼進一步催化了世紀初帶起的英雄主義。那幾個叫得出名字的「英雄」，走到哪裡都很受歡迎，例如指揮官Morrison，出了名的沒有架子，總是笑的陽光燦爛，一頭金髮襯著藍眼睛，彷彿就是從美國英雄電影裡走出來的主角。  
　　不知道為什麼，雖然Morrison對他還算不錯，在Reyes沒有通知一聲就消失的狀態下，身為大忙人的Morrison仍是空出時間帶他初步了解Overwatch（加上牢裡的印象，導致McCree很長一段時間都以為Morrison偷懶不改公文所以很閒），還向他解釋Reyes很忙所以不要介意云云。但即使如此，McCree無法喜歡這個Overwatch的總指揮官，或許是剛清醒的時候那句「流浪動物」，也或許是他從小就不喜歡美國從二十一世紀開始流行的英雄電影。  
　　英雄可以拯救世界，壞人總是會受到懲罰，每個結局都美好的彷彿童話，沒有絲毫的黑暗與陰影。  
　　後來呢？  
　　敲門聲打斷了故事的進程，他不知道該感謝還是該生氣聲響打斷了接下來被染色的記憶，McCree知道自己應該起身開門，但他就是沒有動，他不想看到人，至少現在不想。  
　　規律的敲擊聲在發現自己無用之後停下，接著是東西被放置在地上的匡噹一聲，逐漸遠去的腳步聲與好奇心擦肩而過，撞入本該很糟的情緒。McCree從床上坐起來，好奇心與貓咪的追逐戰從未停過，而少年跟貓其實某方面也是挺相似的。  
　　McCree用自己最輕的步伐移動到門前，將耳朵貼在冰冷的平面上仔細地確認，確定沒有人走動的聲音，才慢慢地打開門。  
　　「終於肯開門了？脾氣大的很啊？」  
　　門外是一張似笑非笑的臉，身上還帶著塵土和風霜，看來是剛結束任務回到本部。Reyes雙手抱胸的靠在牆上，聲音仍是閒適，但只要跟他很熟的人都知道，現在的Reyes處於非常不耐的狀態。  
　　畢竟任誰剛結束任務回到總部，已經極累、想好好休息一下的時候被通知學生出問題需要收拾善後，這心情總是不會太好。  
　　欲求不滿的男人是很可怕的，Reyes在Morrison燦爛到可以說是幸災樂禍的笑容下向Amari道謝，然後在兩人忍不住的低笑聲中朝宿舍走去。  
　　Oh Fuck，Jack看我回去怎麼收拾你。  
　　  
　　Morrison之後會怎麼被收拾，McCree不知道也不會知道，他只覺得自己現在面對著靠在門上，名義上是自己老師，但自出獄後就沒有見過的人，有一種想要逃跑的濃厚危機感。  
　　反射性的想關門，卻發現無法移動門板分毫，一隻腳抵在金屬邊，他抬頭，眼前的人一臉閒適地看著他，好像那隻伸出去的腳不屬於他。  
　　「不錯，還知道要跑，也不算太笨。」  
　　「你……」  
　　還沒說完話，人就已經躺在地上，後腦著地，屁股生疼，暈眩感讓他眼前出現黑影，跟白色的燈光互溶在模糊視線裡。  
　　「看來這些日子你過得相當舒適啊？」罪魁禍首低頭看著他，語氣仍是一派閒適，優雅地讓他想揍：「自己起來？還是我動手？」  
　　他爬起身，還沒站好就躺回地板上，姿勢與剛剛無二，重複的撞擊讓腦袋更加暈眩。  
　　「還不起來？」  
　　仍是優雅的嗓音帶上了戲謔，他望著臉孔模糊不清的男人，一身黑色在以白為主體的建築內相當顯眼，McCree突然覺得很火大。  
　　數不清多少次，他爬起又倒下，他瞪著那個男人，男人隨興的站著，但渾身毫無破綻。  
　　「不用那樣看我，我不欠你什麼。」  
　　這樣的情景似乎與當時毫無二致。  
　　去他媽的大天使。  
　　失去意識前McCree想，哪門子的天使，根本惡魔。

　　「Gabe，他才十七歲，你下手重了。」  
　　「老子十七歲已經在軍隊裡了。」  
　　「我覺得他挺努力了。」一隻手摸上額頭，帶著粗粗的繭卻很溫暖，很久沒有人這樣摸過他的頭了。  
　　「努力的搞破壞？」  
　　「你不能因為他打擾了你跟Jack……」  
　　「咳咳，Ana我還在。」  
　　「媽……」  
　　「噗！」  
　　硬壓下去導致嗆咳的聲音持續了幾秒，沒有去管那兩個面色古怪的男人，Ana仍是一臉平靜，手放在少年的額上沒有離開，「你也聽到他說的了，把人帶進來，是該負點責。」  
　　「是啊Gabe，撿了要負責。」無視於Reyes的眼刀，Morrison忍著笑一本正經，「最近沒有什麼需要你親自出馬的任務了，我想你有充分的時間可以－－當個好爹地？」  
　　眉毛一挑，高大的拉丁男人勾起嘴角，「那你是什麼？媽咪？」  
　　「兩位，我還在。」對於適時打斷兩個指揮官的調情，Ana Amari表示自己已經駕輕就熟：「我想他應該也快醒了，Jack，分部之前送來了幾份文件，我想你應該看到了？」  
　　「Oh... Please Ana.」  
　　「我也不想一直提醒你，但這幾份已經送來好幾天了。」語氣一轉，本來一本正經的Amari突然俏皮的一笑：「而且，我想我們該把時間留給……好爹地Gabe？」  
　　  
　　把McCree帶回來的確不是一個心血來潮的決定。Reyes靠在牆上，視線往仍躺在床上的少年投去。那日他走在剛交戰完畢的廢墟內，發現仍有活著的人－－因為這個少年對他的腳步聲有反應。他有點驚訝，身為超級士兵，強化的可不是只有力量，加上一些特殊訓練，如果他想，可謂行走無聲，這點連Morrison都佩服的。  
　　如果不是湊巧，那這少年或許有些天賦。  
　　他將人帶回，讓Morrison念了一頓，但查到的資料以及後續少年的反應都讓他滿意，無奈有個很緊急的任務，他才會丟著人不管，急匆匆的出去。  
　　會把人摔進醫務室，除了任務殘留的疲憊，也是有種教訓的成分在－－在他看來，十七歲的McCree經歷過許多事情了，不該是會鬧脾氣的孩子。  
　　然而受過無數菁英軍事訓練的超級士兵沒有修過青少年心理學，也不能理解叛逆青少年猛然爆發的情緒。  
　　他能明白如何在沒有後遺症的方式下把人摔進醫務室，但並不知道如何安撫心理缺愛的十七歲少年。  
　　昏迷中少年喊著爹地媽咪，囈語著不要丟下我，Reyes想到當初查到的資料：父母雙亡，死因是幫派火拚下，無辜的犧牲者，大火裡唯一倖存的孩子被父母藏在地窖，後來為了生存加入不知道是不是仇人的亡鎖幫，因為射擊天賦混了點名氣出來。  
　　嘖，沒想到還是個麻煩。  
　　沒等他多想，床上的少年睜開眼睛，神色還有些茫然，但在看到他的時候突然清明，掙扎著要下床。Reyes輕鬆的把人按回床上，對上少年充滿怒火的雙眼，清了清喉嚨說道：「最近我剛好有些空，我想你應該不是個不守諾的傢伙。」  
　　「我才不是你。」  
　　真好套話，果然是個孩子。  
　　「一副想揍我的表情。」他勾起嘴角：「不過依你現在的程度，連我的衣服都碰不到。」  
　　他收回手，重新靠在牆上：「你覺得呢？」  
　　「總有一天我打得到你。」喑啞的聲音低吼著，像是小獸般蜷伏著準備撲向獵物。  
　　「行啊小子！我期待。」他大笑著：「明天早上六點，我會在訓練場。」  
　　語畢，轉身離開。

 

　　「啊啊當時真是傻透了。」  
　　摩娑著心愛的和平捍衛者，McCree一邊自言自語。六十六號公路的風如過往記憶中一般乾燥，混合著沙土，刮在皮膚上隱隱作痛。一間小店坐落在路邊，緊閉的大門上貼滿廣告，骯髒的玻璃使他看不清裡面的狀況，他推門進入店內，叮鈴聲響引起趴在吧台上的老闆抬頭望了他一眼。他點了杯咖啡，扔了錢在吧台上，然後隨意挑了個位子坐下。  
　　雪茄的菸裊裊升起，在眼前散開，他讓煙霧在口中迴繞，香氣竄過鼻腔，他閉上眼感受著，但絲毫沒有放鬆警惕。  
　　Reyes在第一天訓練他的時候就交給他一把左輪，McCree並不意外，他的名氣就是建立在精準的槍法之上，只是沒有系統性正規的訓練，也拿不到很好的武器。  
　　Overwatch研發的東西當然不會是劣質品，看著計數版上的成績，McCree有點小得意的看著老師，但目光中還是有種對於這麼輕易就把武器給自己的不解。  
　　像是看穿他的想法，Reyes大笑：「喔小子，相信我，這裡大半的人都可以贏過你。」  
　　他當然是不服，Reyes隨手拉過一個手中抱著文件的人，讓他和McCree比，結果相當打擊少年的自信心。  
　　一隻手覆上他的頭，用力的揉亂了本來就不太整齊的頭髮：「不過，還是不錯的。」  
　　這是在誇獎他？  
　　彆扭少年掙脫了那隻仍在他頭上肆虐的手，瞪了一眼還在大笑的男人，賭氣般的拿起槍繼續練習。  
　　「這裡的咖啡還真是一樣難喝啊……」  
　　低聲咕噥著，他看了一眼室內，裝潢沒變，桌椅陳舊，天花板和牆上都是污漬，顏色暗沉的歲月痕跡。  
　　Reyes曾因任務需要帶他回到這裡，也喝過同一種咖啡，評價與他相同。當時他已經換上了Blackwatch的黑色制服，學會了一些事。  
　　例如正義。  
　　Reyes不曾告訴過他正義是什麼，他也不認為自己代表正義。頭一次他說出Overwatch和正義的關係時，McCree聽見老師嗤笑了一聲，沒有說話。他有些困惑，但他懷抱著問題向看似正義化身的Morrison開口，收到的也只是一聲苦笑，一旁的Amari溫和的朝他彎了彎嘴角，也沒有回答。  
　　結訓的時候，老師拿來了Blackwatch的制服，將一頂牛仔帽扣在他的頭上。  
　　「不要背叛你的信仰。」  
　　McCree不知道這算不算回答，當時的他不懂，但後來Overwatch分崩離析，已經明白了老師當時那一番話的McCree離開了Blackwatch。  
　　正義不會自己伸張，那麼，由他來執行也未嘗不可。

　　清脆的鈴聲再度響起，McCree懶洋洋的吐出煙霧，暗暗提起戒備。器械行走的聲響，沒有殺氣，但不代表沒有危險。  
　　但這份警戒在招呼聲中換成了驚訝。  
　　「啊！McCree前輩，好久不見。」  
　　會這麼叫他的只有一個人，他抬起頭，全身都包覆著機械的人站在他面前，「我可以坐在這裡嗎？」  
　　「是源氏啊！」  
　　沒有等到許可，了解McCree的源氏也不在意，共事幾年，同僚的個性他也算清楚。  
　　「是的，也好久不見了。」  
　　源氏的聲音有點感慨，McCree彈了彈雪茄，「你離開得比我還久，這幾年過得如何？」  
　　「啊，還不錯。」  
　　眼前的人比當初銳利的武士刀多出了一絲溫潤的氣息，如果在Blackwatch的源氏是一把出鞘的刃，那麼現在的源氏將那銳利收進了鞘中，但拔出之後卻更加凌厲。  
　　「還有跟Ziegler保持聯絡？」  
　　源氏喜歡Dr. Ziegler的事情不是秘密，或者說，在Blackwatch中不是秘密－－沒辦法，管情報收集的總是比較八卦一點。  
　　「仍有在通信，Angela最近有個新的研究，進行得不錯。」  
　　「嘖，你現在都不會臉紅了啊！」  
　　「啊，是的。」源氏語氣如常，「不過前輩，就算我臉紅了，你也看不到呢。」  
　　McCree看著已經全身被機械包覆的人，那語氣平靜地彷彿被改造成半智械的人不是自己。  
　　是了，記憶裡的源氏並不是這樣子。  
　　像是能明白McCree所想，源氏開口說道：「後來又發生了一點意外，不過，現在我過得還不錯。」  
　　「看得出來，你跟以前不太一樣。」  
　　兩人都知道這是指什麼意思，四周安靜下來，只剩吊扇運轉的嗡嗡聲，他又喝了一口咖啡，再度因為難喝的口感皺了眉。  
　　「吶，你知道老大……」  
　　源氏話還沒說完，就被McCree打斷：「兩個老頭不知道在搞什麼鬼，一把年紀鬧彆扭鬧成那副德性，也夠難看了。」  
　　我不覺得那只是在鬧彆扭啊前輩而且我覺得你也在鬧彆扭。  
　　源氏自覺的沒把話說出口，只是輕輕的嗯了一聲當回應，又過了一會兒，才開口說道：「看來該知道的人都知道了。」  
　　「也就沒人捅破而已，天知道幾隻老狐狸在策劃什麼。」  
　　煩躁的直起身，雪茄也燒到了頭，被他按在桌上已經不知多久沒換的菸灰缸裡。  
　　「那……前輩有收到Overwatch的消息嗎？」  
　　「我記得我們是屬於Blackwatch而不是Overwatch。」McCree看著源氏，「Ziegler告訴你的？」  
　　「是的。」源氏頷首，「最近的事情，Winston發出了召集令。」  
　　又是良久的沉默，McCree吐了口氣：「又要變天了嗎？」  
　　「希望不會是我們所想的。」  
　　McCree望著玻璃外頭映出的黑色身影，握緊了手中的和平捍衛者，源氏的手也撫上腰間的短刃。  
　　「看來恐怕不能如你所願了。」  
　　「啊，那真是令人遺憾呢。」  
　　兩人的口氣仍是隨意閒適，沒有因為黑影越來越接近而有所改變。  
　　過去他不懂得正義，而如今他信仰正義。  
　　他所認定的正義啊！  
　　McCree彎起嘴角，和平捍衛者在黯淡的燈下仍閃過一絲光芒。

　　「碰！」

　　煙硝，將至。⬛


	2. 番外A　離開

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他和他的老師。

　　「要走了？」

　　他看著他的老師，如同剛見面時那般，雙手抱胸，狀似悠閒地靠在牆上。只是臉上多了滄桑，眼下疲憊，遠不如當初意氣風發。

　　「老頭，我覺得你也該走了吧？」McCree沒有正面回答他，反問道：「不說Blackwatch，難道你還覺得Overwatch是原來的樣子嗎？」

　　「你知道……」

　　「哼，老頭，你也是個理想主義。」McCree笑了：「跟那個髮際線實在沒差多少。」虧你還天天念他。

　　「……你還太年輕。」

　　最終他還是只有一聲嘆息，McCree說的沒錯，雖然看似道不相同，但實際上他跟Morrison其實沒差多少，多年來也就那幾個人懂得，天下還以為Morrison跟他水火不溶。

　　「對啊我年輕，不像某人老黃瓜一根……你跟髮際線也悠著點，年紀大了別太激動，小心閃到腰。」

　　「臭小子找死啊？」

　　離別氣息被玩笑話打散了不少，McCree瞥見不遠處有個身影晃過去，他相信Reyes同樣也看到了。多年來他看著那頭燦爛的金髮逐漸變白，臉上的神采飛揚也被疲憊取代，Overwatch逐漸在走下坡，McCree嗅到陰謀的氣息，他不信那幾隻老狐狸沒有感覺到。

　　或許只是盡力在維持一個希望？

　　McCree不願多想，但他對逐漸被腐蝕的Blackwatch感到失望，他知道老師已經盡力，可大厦傾頹只是遲早的事情。

　　「哈，反正我提醒了。」他故意沒心沒肺地笑，像是剛進來的時候，「不過就算閃到了還有Dr. Ziegler。」

　　「你真的是皮在癢。」忍住額角的青筋，Reyes花了點自制力才說服自己不要毆打孽徒：「快滾吧！」

　　「喔老頭你總算抓到重點了。」

　　他按了一下帽子，風騷的轉身，然後被一腳踹了出去。

　　現在的他當然不會在地上摔個狗吃屎了，俐落的翻滾站定，回頭正要說點什麼，卻被老師臉上的表情鎮住。

　　「記住你的正義。」

　　良久，站在不遠處的人輕聲的對他這麼說著，隨即轉身離去，再無流連。

 

　　「I well.」

 

　　沒有人聽見的承諾在風中消散，他再度壓了壓帽沿，踏著同樣俐落的腳步離開這個待了十多年的地方。

  
  


　　「正義不會自己伸張。」

　　「But I will.」

 

　　夕陽西下，他走在陽光的餘暉裡，彷彿當年在漆白木屋中的男孩最愛的西部片中的英雄。⬛


	3. 番外B　酒吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那一個聖誕夜。

　　昏暗的燈光，低柔的音樂，酒保在吧台後擦著似乎永遠擦不完的杯子，一邊拿眼角看著那個好像很有名的槍手。

　　Jesse McCree，一把左輪手槍，彈無虛發。

　　只是在平安夜會來這裡獨自喝酒，似乎有點可憐。

　　酒保替酒客下著註解，並且為自己的結論高興了一下：啊，就算是英雄也不是每樣都好呢！

　　對酒保註解一無所知的當事人此刻灌下他今晚不知道第幾杯酒，今晚不過是他替獨自過平安夜的紀錄再添一筆罷了。

　　以前他還會想起過去，在Overwatch，每逢過節總會有些活動，聖誕節有、萬聖節也有，甚至還有亞洲的農曆春節。

　　女性總是特別熱衷於這些活動，連一向嚴謹的教官Amari都不能免俗。他還記得被媽媽打扮成小小埃及女神的 Fareeha 開心的拎著糖果桶來找他，跟現在嚴肅的樣子大相逕庭。

　　離開之後他就再也沒有過節了，對日期也不甚在意，就如同今天是平安夜，他也是踏入酒館才發現的。

　　但來都來了，突然湧上的鬱悶讓他很煩躁，喝的也就不是很節制－－一般來說他是不會讓自己醉的，但帶著情緒顯然會讓酒量下降。

　　「先生，我們要打烊了。」

　　他咕噥了兩句，試圖掏錢卻徒勞無功，記憶就終結在一個紫色的身影晃過，之後再無其他。

 

　　朦朧中好像有人在跟他說話，搬動著自己的身體，一個帶有口音的拉丁女聲，McCree不確定是不是在作夢，她好像在抱怨什麼。

　　意識回歸的同時他發現自己躺在床上，身邊沒有人，被單柔軟的觸感讓他知道身上不著寸縷，劣質的酒精造成宿醉，攻擊著腦袋，也干擾著思緒。

　　昨天他在酒館裡喝醉了，然後，有個女人……

　　一夜情？

　　醉成那樣應該不可能。

　　否定了推論，他起身打量房間，不是什麼高檔旅館，但倒是乾淨，和平捍衛者擺放在床頭，衣物凌亂的堆疊在椅子上，沾滿了酒氣。

　　他看見和平捍衛者下有張紙，拿起來看完之後覺得自己的頭更痛了。

　　「Dear Jesse Sweety:

　　　You are so cute last night,

　　　But I will keep your secrets  💓 」

 

　　紫色的字跡沾連，顯然寫的很倉促……或者主人個性使然；沒有署名，只有一個骷髏頭朝著他笑。

　　Fuck you!

 

　　Jesse McCree，大名鼎鼎的神槍手，在活了三十多年終於遇上了難題。

 

　　但在此之前還是先把衣服穿上吧傑西小甜心？ 💓


End file.
